


The Art of Stalking

by Hiddlestuck



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Knife Play, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlestuck/pseuds/Hiddlestuck
Summary: Victoria is a woman who works for the papers in Roseville with Danny Johnson (I know canonically he worked there as Jed Olsen) Danny has taken a different interest in her.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Original Female Character(s), Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Danny Johnson watched his victim inside her home, shrouded by the large trees and bushes. She lived in a small apartment building, the other tenants were too old and didn’t bother to ever notice his presence. Danny was skilled at stalking, he knew how to watch without being noticed. He was like a ghost, thus his famous nickname ‘Ghostface,’ but his victims never knew about him until it was already too late. This one was different though, every time Danny watched her he felt different inside. He felt a longing for her, he would make her his soon. Tonight would be different, usually he stalks the same victims for months and kills them. Tonight he would make his move, but he couldn’t think about killing her, let alone hurting her. 

Vicky stepped out of the shower, the breeze from the open window hitting her naked flesh caused bumps to appear. She quickly wrapped herself in her silk robe and made her way to her bedroom, unknowing of the surprise waiting for her. Vicky was smart, but not smart enough to notice the strange presence looming in the dark corner. She sat on her bed and let out a satisfied sigh while sliding her nightgown over her head. She crawled under the covers, checking her phone one last time to see if anyone messaged her. Not like anyone ever did message her anyways, usually only her coworkers begging her to work their shifts. She rested her head on her pillow while she waited for sleep to overtake itself. 

Danny waited hours before her breathing finally let him know she was deep asleep before crawling into the bed next to her. He removed his mask so he could feel her skin with his lips. He stroked her hair and whispered sweet nothings. He did this every night, yet she never stirred. She looked so peaceful sleeping, he was in love with her. He loved everything about her, her smile and the way she continued putting up with everyone’s shit, but he wished she would stop caring so much what everyone else thought of her. Only his opinion should matter and his alone. Danny crawled on top of her, placing his head on her chest to listen to her heart beating. She tried to shift in her sleep, but couldn’t move due to Danny’s weight pushing her down. Her eyelids fluttered open knowing something was very wrong. Vicky opened her mouth to scream seeing him for the first time, but he quickly clamped his gloved hand over her mouth. 

“Shh Darling, everything will be okay. You don’t have to worry ever with me.” Danny whispered. Vicky’s eyes widened in shock when she realized the man speaking was her new co-worker: Danny Johnson. Danny felt teeth clamp through his gloved fingers and it enraged him. He climbed over her, sitting firmly on her chest so she couldn't move. “What the fuck did I just say, you ungrateful cunt!” Tears slid down her cheek as he forcibly pinned her arms down. He noticed her crying and his demeanor changed. “I’m sorry love, but I mean it. You will always be protected in my care. Just look at all the other men I took out for you.”

Vicky tensed up thinking about the recent Ghostface murders and she screamed when she saw his mask on her nightstand. He was going to kill her like everyone else, she thought. She saw something gleam in the moonlight from the window and lay frozen as Danny plunged the knife into her bed behind her. He punched at the headboard, cursing to himself. “I fucked this up! I fucked everything up! I wasn’t going to kill you, but you weren’t supposed to react like this.” He laughed wildly, “I love you Victoria! You were too fucking stupid to ever notice me or you thought you were too good to give me your time of day. You stupid ungrateful bitch, after everything I did for you, this is how you repay me?!” In one swift movement he cuts her gown open, revealing her nude body to him. He had seen her through her window too many times to count, but this was special. 

“Danny please, you don’t want to do this…” she tried pleading with him. 

He cocked his head to side smiling. “Oh, but I do. You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” His lips were on hers, she tried fighting back, but soon knew she wouldn’t be able to win. She kissed him back, giving into his commands. His grip on her wrists loosened up as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck, leaving marks. “Was that so hard?” He asked looking down at her. She said nothing and he continued trailing kisses down, stopping at her breasts. His tongue lapping at her nipple and he laughed to himself as it hardened with his touch. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and Vicky looked at him surprised, she felt it too. She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him closer to her lower half. Danny moaned as he felt her grinding against him, his cock growing bigger. 

Vicky struggled with her inner thoughts, how could she feel so wrong and so good at the same time? A part of her knew what he was doing was wrong, but she longed for a man’s touch. She couldn’t deny Danny’s attractiveness, and she always had a minor crush on him. He usually kept to himself at work, he was crazy to think she wouldn’t give him the time of day. It was really the opposite at work. He was always too busy with his work to interact with her. She felt this was wrong though, if what he said was really true. That he was the Ghostface killer..She moaned as his hands slid down her waist. She gasped as his knife made an appearance again. She winced in pain as she felt the knife graze her skin. Danny licked at the blood, then licked the knife looking pleased. 

“You taste so good, Vicky. I wonder what the rest of you tastes like,” he said with a playful wink. She soon felt his hot breath on her lower half and shivered as his tongue lapped at her fleshy folds. His thumb toyed with her clit and she let out a small whimper. “You can moan for me baby. Let it out.” He smiled at her before sliding two gloved fingers into her pussy. She bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood. The sensation of his leather gloves pumping in and out of her was amazing. She felt close to an orgasam, but he stopped abruptly. “Tsk tsk, can’t have you cumming for me yet, and believe me. I will have you cumming for me,” Danny said while smirking. He shoved his fingers in her mouth and she tasted herself. She gagged on his fingers when she felt them hit the back of her throat. “Oh man, if you’re choking on my fingers now...I worry about the size of my cock.” He unzips his pants and his cock springs from his pants, no underwear. He stood up and beckoned for her to kneel in front of him. Vicky obeyed, hungrily eyeing him up. “Such a slut waiting for my cock, huh? I gotta get a picture of this.” Vicky blinked as the harsh light of his camera flashed in her eyes. He took the photo out and shook it, she was embarrassed to see herself like that. “Don’t be so embarrassed, it's cute seeing you like this.” Danny reassured her before shoving his cock in her mouth with no warning. 

Vicky coughed as she choked on his size, he was long and girthy. Danny grabbed her head and slammed it into her bed as he let himself in her fully. He pumped her mouth aggressively, that when he finally released himself she fell to the floor as cum and drool dribbled out of her mouth. Vicky felt exhausted, but knew he wouldn’t be done with her yet as his cock stayed hard. Danny picked her up with ease and threw her back on the bed, her legs flying apart for him. He positioned himself to enter her and screamed in pain as just the tip entered her small hole. 

“Baby you’re so tight, I’m sorry but this is going to hurt at first.” Vicky dug her nails into his back as he struggled to enter himself fully. “That’s it babe, mark me up. I belong to you, and you belong to me and only me.” Danny huffed out as he thrusted into her, causing her to scream his name. He felt her fingernails bury into his back deeper, probably bleeding by now. The thought pleased him. His pace quickened as he felt comfortable in her. 

“Danny! Fuck! Don’t stop, I'm so close!” Vicky whimpered out in between thrusts. 

“I'm close too baby, lets cum together.” Danny grunted out as their bodies collided, fitting together like the perfect puzzle piece. He was glad he chose the right person this time. Vicky screamed his name again and he shouted hers as her walls clamped down on his cock, squeezing the cum out of him. He pulled his limp cock out of her, collapsing next to her in an embrace. He looked over at her and she was passed out, probably blacked out from the orgasam. Danny kissed her forehead and tucked her into the bed after dressing himself again, he slipped his plastic mask back on, and looked at her sleeping form again before leaving. 

NEXT DAY  
Vicky awoke feeling sore in all places, she looked around her room and found no sign of him. Next to her pillow was a small note reading ‘can’t wait to see you again ;)’ She gasped at her bruises from him and thought about how going into work today would feel, seeing him there. Vicky got ready slower than usual and made her way into work feeling anxious. Danny looked up from his paperwork and winked at her. Knowing that Danny was Ghostface and what they did together last night filled her with excitement, she didn’t know what she was getting herself into, but she loved it.


	2. Dealing with the boss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When u thought u were just writing a one shot..

The boss called Vicky into his office and she looked around nervously hoping to lock eyes with Danny, unfortunately his face was buried in an article. Vicky hated going in the boss’ office. She hated how uncomfortably close he got to her, how he touched her and how bad is breath always stunk.   
“Vicky, you still didn’t produce enough work since the last time we talked.” The boss looked out his ajar door, “you should be more like Danny. He’s new here and has accomplished far more work than you ever have. Now shut my door.” Vicky gulped as she shut his door fearing what would happen next. He was on her faster than vulture was to a corpse. He trapped her against the wall and smiled. 

Vicky cried silently trying to make herself feel small. She wished she didn’t exist right now, she wished someone would save her. He kissed her lips and she had to throw back the bile rising in her throat. She didn’t feel like this with Danny. That’s it, she thought to herself. She could just close her eyes and pretend he was Danny. Inside her head she pictured Danny fucking her over one of the desks. She blushed as she felt heat in her core. She opened her eyes and the boss stared at her, shocked. 

“So, did you finally find yourself a boyfriend then?” He points to the hickies practically covering her neck. “He left you all these pretty marks, you didn’t tell him about us though, right?” Vicky shivered as she felt his sweaty hands touch her neck, followed by his disgusting tongue. She ducked down.

“I fucking hate you.” She spoke between clenched teeth. “I fucking hate this job because of you.” 

“Watch how you speak to me or you won’t have this job anymore. It doesn’t matter who you tell, no one will ever believe your pathetic ass.” He walked back over to his desk, unsatisfied. “Get the fuck out of my office and get back to work you stupid bitch.” 

Vicky ran out of his office, slamming the door behind her. She tried to fight the tears off as she made a beeline for the bathroom. 

Danny watched Vicky unwillingly go into the boss’ office, his curiosity got the best of him and he stood outside to listen. His fists clenched when he heard the boss talking to her like the fucking pig he was. ‘He needs to be taught a lesson,’ Danny thought. He sat back down at his desk and pretended he didn’t see Vicky running out. He waited a few minutes before following her. 

Vicky slammed the stall door shut and locked it before sitting on the porcelain toilet. She couldn’t stop the tears from pouring out. She sobbed till she gave herself hiccups. She almost didn’t notice the feet outside her stall, men’s shoes. She panicked inside wondering if she ran into the wrong bathroom, but the faded pink walls confirmed it was the right one. “Hello...I think you’ve come in the wrong restroom, sir.” Vicky cried out in shock as the lock busted and person was coming into her stall. “Danny, you scared me. First of all what are you doing in here?” 

Danny wiped at her tears and leaned in to kiss her forehead. “He will be dealt with. You shouldn’t have to deal with that, no one should.” Vicky yelped as his fist hit the side of the stall. “No one is allowed to touch you without my permission. I won’t allow it,” he said through gritted teeth. It scared Vicky, but she also felt a little excited. The last part she was afraid to admit. Danny held his hand out to her and she grasped it reluctantly intertwining her fingers with his calloused ones. “So I think first we should mess his office up,” Danny stated. Vicky looked up at him in confusion. “It ain’t all about the killing darling.” He chuckled, “I do want to end his miserable life, but slowly.” Danny’s grip on her hand tightened. “He needs to pay for even thinking about touching you.” Danny pulled Vicky into an embrace and she felt better being in his arms. She felt safe, which was ironic him being a killer and all. “I have a plan, you and I are working over time tonight.” He said with a grin and walked out of the bathroom leaving her confused. 

Danny and Vicky both waited till everyone left for work, the boss looked surprised to see her still working. He wished the two of them a good night and asked them to close up. Danny got up and watched him leave, locking the bolt behind him. He grabbed Vicky’s hand and lead her into the boss’s office. 

“Danny what are we doing in here?” She asked while watching him knock everything off the desk. She watched the papers and pictures scatter onto the floor in confusion. She walked over to him and he pushed her roughly down on the cedar wood desk. “Danny!” He soon muffled her shouting with his lips on hers. She kissed back, his fingers entangling themself in her long brown hair. In one swift movement he hitched her skirt up and she felt it tear. 

“Oops,” Danny said while smirking. He pulled her underwear down to her ankles. “Such a beautiful sight,” he said and she felt embarrassed by him looking at her like that. She heard his pants unzipping and watched as his cock flung free, already hard. He slipped himself into her and she moaned in ecstasy as her fantasy from earlier was coming true. The desk wobbled with each thrust and Danny seemed more animalistic than the previous night. “Who do you belong to?” She gasped as she saw his knife out.   
“You Danny!” She shouted half fearing what he might do to her. She felt the blade carve into her flesh and she screamed in pain as she watched him carve his name above her stomach. She cried and moaned as he continued pumping into her, the blood from his carving dropping to the floor. Vicky was on a high, probably from the pain. Danny smiled at her twisted expression, knowing she was starting to love the pain. He looked down at his name he just carved into her flesh and grabbed her sensitive hips to buck into her harder. She moaned his name and he came hard, filling her with his seed. He pulled out panting and watched his cum drip out of her onto the desk.   
“That’s my sweet girl, smile for Daddy?” Vicky looked up in time as his camera flashed and he left the souvenir on the desk. He grabbed Vicky and her clothes, he wrapped his jacket around her naked body and she clung to him. He turned the lights off in the offices and put Vicky lightly down in his backseat and drove her home.


End file.
